Angel of Mine
by avevale
Summary: Set five years after Prom. Mark comes back to Seattle, and brings Angeline in the picture. Who is she? Find out, R&R please! COMPLETE.
1. Voicemail messages

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I do own Angeline. **

**Summary: Set 5 years after Prom night. Mark comes back to Seattle, and brings Angeline in the picture. Who is she? Find out, R&R please! **

**A/N: So, second fanfic of Grey's! I was just daydreamin' by the song Angel of Mine, by Do a Dutch singer, and I decided to work this out! Hope you'll love it, I'll be updating on my other GA fanfic, So this is life now, too though! Have fun! **

Chapter 1: Voicemail messages

POV's Addison 

My phone rings, and I wake up.

I look at the display, and when I see it's Mark, I push it off.

He'll leave a message, like always.

"You sure got a lot of phone calls, lately?" Derek mentioned, from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I mumble. "Nothing special."

"Okay.."

I get up, take a shower and think about things a little.

After Prom night, I found out about Derek cheating on me with Meredith. But, Meredith didn't choose Finn, nor Derek.

I decided to forgive him, like he forgave me.

And now, after five years, we were still trying.

But, since a week or two Mark stalked me with phone calls, at least two of them every single day.

I dress myself in my black skirt and purple sweater, and put on my sneakers.

I sit down next to the table, and Derek places pancakes in front of me.

"Breakfast is served," he says with a grin on his face.

"Thank you, honey," I say smiling and give him a kiss.

"When's your shift ending today?" I ask him.

"At 4.. you?" he replies with his mouth full.

"3:30.. Should I wait for you?"

"That's okay. Maybe we could get some grocery, then? We're almost out of.."

"Sure," I reply with a smile and take a bite out of my pancakes.

_gogogogogogogogogogo_

"Dr. Yang, can I have one of your interns helping me on a consult?" I ask, running into Cristina in the canteen.

"Sure, I'll have one up as soon as I see one, Dr. Shepherd," Yang replies and I continue walk on.

When I sit down at a chair, on a empty table, I grab my cell phone.

3 text messages. Guess who..?

_10:46 AM. 'Mark cell' left a voicemail message, call to listen to the message. _

_11:33 AM. 'Mark cell' left a voicemail message, call to listen to the message. _

_13:56 AM. 'Mark cell' left a voicemail message, AGAIN! Just call to listen to the message, for God's sake. _

I decide to listen to the message for once.

_Voicemail message, 10:46 AM:  
Addie, it's Mark. Please call me back, you can't continue on doing this. _

Voicemail message, 11:33 AM:  
Mark again. So, I get it, you won't talk to me. But please listen to me. You can't do this to me, to us. Angeline asks about you, you know. I know you want to forget her, but you can't. It's not right. You can't continue doing this, Addie. Love always, Mark.

Voicemail message, 13:56 AM:  
I've been thinking, a lot lately. I'm coming to Seattle, Addison. You need to see reality, to understand it, maybe even embrace it.. I know, you don't want to, but you must. It's your obligation. See you soon. PS: I'm taking Angeline with me.

I press the off-button, and sit there for a few seconds, shocked.

"Dr. Shepherd-Montgomery?"

I jump, and look around.

Thank God. Not Mark.

"Yes, Dr. Thomson?"

"You asked for help on a consult, so, here I am."

I nod.

"Yes, yes, I did."

I grab one of the charts in front of me, and give it to him.

"I need some blood tests and an echo. Can you do that?"

I stand up and pick up my other charts.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd."

"If you have some results, come and get me."

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd," I hear the guy mumble as I walk out of the canteen.

I seriously need some coffee.

_gogogogogogogogo _

"You seem a little.. nervous?" Derek asks when I drop some apples on the floor, like I did with some other stuff today.

"I'm fine," I say a little snobby.

When I see the expression on his face, I feel sorry right away.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to be mean. I'm tired, that's all.."

"Okay.. Spaghetti?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

15 minutes later I my pager goes off and Derek drops me off at the hospital.

"I'll hope it won't be long. See ya tonight, sweetie!" I say and give Derek a kiss.

"Bye!" he replies and drives away with the groceries.

I walk to the nurse station, and take off my coat.

"I got paged?" I ask.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd. Room 4120," Olivia replies.

"Thanks Olivia," I say, while I hurry to 4120.

"You're as fast as I remember," a voice says when I run into the door.

"Mark?" I ask stunned, although I knew he would come.

"Addison.. Nice to see you again," he says and looks at me, with an expression of doubt and disappointment.

I close the door behind me and lean against it.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you, Addison. For almost five years you've been ignoring my phone calls. I can't take that any longer, Addie.."

"I'm not your Addie, anymore, Mark.."

"Then who's are you? Derek's! Come on!"

"Don't yell, Mark," I whisper.

There is a silence for a moment, and Mark turns around.

"Time can't erase everything, Addison."

"I can't deal with this.. With you.. With.. With her," I stutter and I run out of the door.

"Her name is Angeline!" I hear Mark yell behind me.

**I'm really curious what you guys think. Please, please, leave me a review! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Biscuits with honey

**Disclaimer: I'm owning nothing of Grey's Anatomy. **

A/N: I'm hoping for more reviews! Thanks for who's reviewed, in this chapter a bit more about Angeline.

Chapter 2: Biscuits with honey

POV's Mark

  
"Time can't erase everything, Addison."

"I can't deal with this.. With you.. With.. With her," Addison stutters and she runs out of the door.

"Her name is Angeline!" I yell behind her, but I decide to let her go. For now, anyway.

I walk out of room 4120, and walk straight ahead the locker room.

I open the door and smile when I see Angeline with Meredith.

"Hey."

"Hey," Meredith replies.

"Thanks for watching her for a while.. I had to take care of some stuff," I say, as I sit down.

"No problem, she's been real sweet.."

"Daddy," Angeline cheers and climbs on my lap.

"Hey, my little angel.. What's going on?"

"Tired.."

Angeline yawns, and I smile.

"Okay, we'll be heading to the hotel soon, honey," I say and give her a hug.

"So," Meredith says, with a smile. "How did you.."

She looks at Angeline.

"She's-" I hesitate. "..A long story."

I get up and hold Angeline in my arms.

"Maybe we should talk sometimes, catch up a little," I say, with a smile.

"We should," she replies.

"Bye, Meredith," I say and walk towards the door.

"See you, Mark."

_gogogogogogogogo_

"Daddy, wake up! Wake up! Daddy!"

I groan.

I lift my head from my pillow and open my eyes.

White sheets. Different pillow. Weird painting.

Oh yeah. I'm in a hotel room, in Seattle.

"What's up, kiddo?" I ask, lifting Angeline over my head.

"I'm hungry! Let's have some breakfast!"

I put her down besides me and get up.

"In a minute, angel of mine."

I grab for my pants and a sweater and some shaving foam.

"You think they have those sweet biscuits with honey?"

I smile. Every time we went to a hotel, mostly because I had to perform surgery somewhere far away, she wanted biscuits with honey.

"I guess.. We'll check it out in 10 minutes, okay? Why won't you dress, and I take a shower?"

She nods and smiles at me.

"Yes daddy."

I take a shower, shave myself and 20 minutes later my little angel is eating biscuits with honey.

Then my cell goes off.

I look at the screen and I'm surprised.

"Just a moment, sweetheart," I say to Angeline and pick up the phone.

"Addie?"

_"Yeah. I figured.. You wouldn't leave me alone until we talked." _

"You figured right," I say and smile at Angeline, who has honey al over her face.

_"So.. You able to talk?" _

"I'm not doing this over the phone, you know."

"_Why not Mark! I have less to say to you. I don't want anything to do with you, nor Angeline!"_

I take a napkin and wipe some honey of her face.

"I know if you're smart enough to figure I won't leave until you talked to me, you're smart enough to know I'm not leaving until you saw her.. And talked to her.."

I hear Addison sigh and I touch the nose of Angeline, who giggles.

"She has the right to know you, Addison," I say.

_"I handled fine without a mom." _

"I'm sure, you have. But what about her?"

There's a silence and Angeline drinks up her milk.

"And you know, Addie, this isn't about her, this is about you. You're living a lie, Addison. You've been running away from us for the past five years. And I'm not going to let you, anymore. You have to face the truth, Addison. You have to face you daughter."

_"I can't," _I hear a broken, confused, and scared Addison say and she hangs up the phone.

I put my cell away and Angeline looks at me in her innocent, peaceful way.

"Let's have some fun, today," I say and I pick her up.

"I love you, daddy," Angeline replies as we walk out of the restaurant.

**I'll hope this chapter shows how denial and scared Addison is, and the relationship between Angeline and her father. I know it's a short chap. Next time a longer one, I promise. Review, please! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Lying trough your teeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, just Angeline! **

A/N: Each and every question I answer in the next chapter. Just that you know that! ;-) I know it's a late update, but I've been really busy and I've got to keep 'So this is life now' rolling too. Thanks everyone for reviewing, you make my day!

**Q/A: _I'm just wondering, but what are the pairings in this story?  
_Good question! Maybe it sounds stupid.. But I don't know yet! Mark and Addison are obviously not together, just as Mer and Der. Der and Addison are a couple, but if these things are going to stay this way.. I'm not sure! We'll see where this story brings us. **

Chapter 3: Lying trough your teeth

POV's Addison

It's three days since I spoke to Mark on the phone.

I'm not sure what I'm feeling; confused, afraid, or better, terrified?

The past years were like I wanted my life to be, most of the time.

Loving husband, some friends, having fun in doing my job.

I've been rather satisfied, and of course, I didn't forget about her.

Her.. She's a black page in my life. She's an outcome of something I actually never wanted.

I get up from my bed and walk to the shower.

A memory floats in my mind.

_I walk in the hallway of Seattle Grace and see Mark and Derek._

_Derek walks away, and so do I. But Mark follows me. _

"Come on, you're not even a little bit happy to see me?"

"Go home! Whatever you came here to do, just drop it and leave!" I say angrily.

_Marks looks at me, in a disappointed way, but with confident he can fix me or something._

"_Hey, we all make mistakes here. All three of us-" _

"Mark!" I interrupt him. I so not want to talk about this.

_He looks around and somehow understands it's inappropriate to talk about 'it' here. _

"_..But somehow.. somehow I lost my best friend and the woman I loved." _

_Loved.. Until.. Until. She's the reason for all the bad that happened to me. _

"_Please don't say that."_

"_He doesn't know how we felt!" _

I look away.

"_He doesn't know you stayed with me after he left? How do you expect to work out a marriage if you can't be honest with him?"  
_

"_Why are you here?" I say, looking down, denying the truth. _

"For only one reason. To bring you home."

I turn on the shower. Hot water is good. It makes your feelings go away.

I undress and step into the shower. Hot water spats on my back and I try to relax.

I close my eyes, trying to ignore my thoughts.

"_I'm not leaving until you saw her and talked to her. She has the right to know you, Addison." _

"I handled fine without a mom."

Actually, that was a lie. I didn't handle fine.

But that was different, I tell myself. I was seven, when my mom left us. My father and me.

She never.. she never told me something. I thought she loved me.

A tear mingles with the hot water on my face.

I exactly know the day when I found out.

_I woke up, and looked at my alarm clock. It was late, I had to go to school! Why didn't Mummy wake me? I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. In his chair sat Daddy._

"Daddy?" I ask and he looks up.

_His face is wet from crying. He looks tired and broken. _

"What is it Daddy?" I ask and walk to him. "Where's Mummy?"

"Come here, baby," Daddy said and lifted me on his lap.

"Why didn't Mummy wake me? I have to go to school!"

My Daddy smiled at me and stroked my hair.

"You don't have to go to school today, baby.."

He was being vague, he looked so helpless.

"_Why not Daddy? Where's Mummy!" _

"Mummy left, baby. She just.. left."

Multiple tears mingled with the water now. Every time when I think of that day, I must cry.

But for Angeline it would be different.

She doesn't know me, so she couldn't get hurt.

If she just.. doesn't know me, she wouldn't get hurt, like I did.

"Addie?"

I hold on my breath.

"Are you crying?"

Derek. Shit, I woke him.

"I'm.. I'm okay," I whimper.

Derek opens the door of the shower and just stands there, with a towel in his hands.

"No, you're not.. What's the matter, Addie?"

I walk towards him and he wraps the towel around me.

Half an hour later I lie down on the bed, wearing my grey jogging outfit.

Derek lies around me, stroking my hair, comforting me.

When my breath sounds are equal again, he starts talking.

"What is it that you're not telling me? Talk to me, Addison.."

"I'm just.. tired," I reply, not sounding entirely convincing.

"That's not it. You're lying trough your teeth! You just.. you just had a breakdown. You've been acting nervous, and scared for a few days.. What is the matter?"

I wonder how I'm going to talk myself out of this.

"I.. I'm.. Like I said, I'm tired. And not feeling well, for a few days. Maybe I'm sick. I don't know.. Maybe I should rest for a while.."

Derek sighs. I know he knows I'm lying, but he stands up.

"Okay. If that's what you want.."

I slightly nod.

"I'm going to work. I tell the Chief that you're sick or something."

He stands up and I look at him.

He grabs his jacket and leaves.

"Thanks Derek," I whisper and turn in an uneasy sleep.

_gogogogogogogo_

Four hours later I pour some hot water in a mug and grab a tea bag.

I plunge it into the mug. Strangled in thoughts I grab my cell phone.

I put the tea bag out of the mug and into the kitchen drain.

I sit down, and stir the tea with my left hand.

Meanwhile I dial the number of Mark's cell.

After 2 or 3 rings he answers.

_"Addison?" _

I can hear his disbelief and I cough for a second.

"Yes."

_"You want to talk..?"  
_

A tear falls on the kitchen table.

"Yes.."

_"Can we come over?" _

Oh God.

"No. Yes. No.."

I hear Mark sigh.

"_Addison.." _

"Can't you just.. come alone?"

_"We already had this conversation, Addie!" _

"I know!" I say upset.

It quiet for a second and we both think.

"_Why is it that you keep denying her? She's not going to kill you, Addison! She's a sweet, harmless little girl.." _

"She's not!" I practically shout and I press the off-button, and then burst into tears.

**I stopped here, because Addison, and honestly, myself aren't ready for Angeline yet. If I do write the meeting with Angeline at this moment, it isn't sincere, and straight from the heart. I'll hope this chapter showed how painful it is for Addison to experience the fact that Angeline _is_ there, and her mother isn't, or wasn't. Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW! **


	4. Nothing I haven't seen before

**Disclaimer: Not owning anything but Angeline, my cat and myself. **

**A/N: Whoa. The premiere. Awesome. Didn't you guys think the Addison/Alex part in the middle perfectly fit in this story? At least I did. Enjoy, read and please review!**

Chapter 4: Nothing I haven't seen before

**A/N: Almost forgot. POV's Mark.**

"You like your pizza?" I ask Angeline, as we sit in a little restaurant.

"It's delicious!"

"Good.." I say a little absent-minded.

"What are we going to do tomorrow, Daddy?"

"I don't know yet, sweetheart," I say while I wipe some tomato sauce of her mouth.

"Are we going to the hospital?"

"Why do you think that?"

She smiles.

"Well, mostly when we're travelling it's because you have to work. Don't you have to go to the hospital this trip?"

I sigh without noise. I knew she was going to ask about it sometime.

"I'm not really here for work, Angeline.."

She stops eating.

"For what, then?"

I hesitate. It would probably be better not to tell her.

"For old friends, of your Daddy's," I reply.

"Do I get see them?"

"Maybe.. You'll probably see Meredith again, you know, who watched you?"

Angeline nods and starts eating again.

"Yeah. She's cool."

_gogogogogogogogogogogo_

The next morning, in the park.

"Hey Mark, Angeline," Meredith says and smiles at us, as we walk towards her.

"I'm sorry I have to dump her on you again," I say apologizing.

"It's okay.. She's a nice kid," Meredith replies and nods.

"I just.. have to take care of some stuff.. I won't be longer than an hour, or maybe two.."

"Mark.. it's okay. Take your time."

I sigh.

"Thanks Mer. I owe you," I say.

"Just buy me a drink when you get back, and things are even," she says smiling.

"Deal."

I kneel down and smile at Angeline.

"You'll be a good girl, okay? Daddy's back in an hour or so."

"Yes! Bye daddy!" Angeline jumps on me and gives me a kiss.

I get up, put Angeline down, smile at Meredith and make my way to Addison.

_gogogogogogogogogogogogo_

She doesn't know I'm coming, so I have no clue how this is going to work out.

I called to Seattle Grace this morning, if Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd or Dr. Grey was on call today.

Derek is, Meredith and Addison aren't. Which is to good to be true.

I knock on the door of the trailer, and I smile 'cause I can't believe they still live here.

Surgeons. They don't have time for anything. Not even moving.

I can hear the shower so I knock a bit louder.

After a second or two the shower goes of.

"Who's there?" I hear Addison say loudly.

"It's Mark.." I yell back.

I hear some noise, some stumbling, a "Damn it!" and again some noise.

"Why are you here?" I hear her say, near by.

"To talk.. Just let me in.."

"I'm half naked. I'm not going to let you in."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," I say with a grin.

"Go away," I hear her reply angrily.

"No.."

I hear her walk away, and I sit down on the wooden stairs in front of the trailer.

Two minutes later I hear the doors open.

"You alone?"

I turn around, and see Addison standing there. Dressed.

"Yeah.."

She walks up to me and she sits down.

"Addison.." I sigh.

She doesn't respond, she just stares in front of her.

"I tried.." She says softly, quietly.

I say nothing and let her speak.

"I tried to forget her.. To deny it never happened.. I tried it so hard," she says and a tear falls from her cheek.

I take her hand, and she seems to accept it.

"It's just.. my mom left me, she just.. bailed. I didn't want that for her! So I left, before she knew me.. She's fine, now, right?"

Addison wipes away her tears and looks at me.

I nod slowly.

"Then go, Mark.. Go back to New York.. Don't let her life be ruined by me!"

By that Addison stands up and runs away, back into the trailer, slamming the door behind her.

I sit there for just a few more minutes, and I decide to leave. I have to let this get trough to me.

_gogogogogogogo_

"Daddy!" Angeline runs up to me and I kneel to hug her.

"Hey little angel!"

She laughs, and I pick her up and we walk towards Meredith.

"That wasn't that long," she says, looking at her watch.

"No.." I say, not really willing to elaborate.

She smiles, and I tighten my grip on Angeline, who was almost falling trough my arms.

"So.. ready for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Meredith replies impressed.

"Yeah.. It's around twelve, right?"

She nods smiling.

"It is.."

"MCDONALDS!" Angeline cheers and looks at Meredith with a sad face.

"Don't fall for that," I say laughing and we walk out of the park.

"So.. You know any place good?" I ask her.

"I don't have time to socialize much, but I think I know a little restaurant, nearby."

30 minutes later we all have a big plate in front of us, with a big pancake.

Meredith told me all the new ins and outs about Seattle Grace, and Angeline just sat there quietly, enjoying her pancake with a big layer of sugar.

"So.. Are you going to tell me some more about you got here with a beautiful six-year old?" Meredith said, smiling at Angeline.

"She's my daughter," I say, trying to sound calm and neutral.

Meredith nods, and takes a bite out of her pancake.

"Why isn't her mother here?"

"She is.." I say, taking my glass of water and taking a sip. "Sort of."

Meredith looks at me suspiciously.

"What are you saying, Mark?"

"Her mother is called Addison Montgomery-Shepherd."

**Ha. Now Meredith knows. What do you guys think? Please, send me a review! It makes my world rock! ;-)**


	5. The picture I've given you

**Disclaimer: I only own Angeline, not Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: This story is easygoing, I know. But, I'm making an end to So this is life now, maybe I could write a little more in this one after that. Anywayz, read, enjoy & review! **

Chapter 5: The picture I've given you

(POV's uhm.. let's go with Addison again.)

Two days after my conversation with Mark, I have a double shift but I don't mind.

In this way, I can avoid Derek and Mark at the same time.

After I checked my patients for the second time today, I walk to the main hall, desperately wanting some coffee.

After I put a coin in the machine, I turn around. I hear the bell from the elevator and the doors open.

The next thing my eyes catch is Meredith, who is standing at the nurse station, filling in some forms.

I take my filled coffee cup from the machine and walk over to her.

"Meredith.." I say.

She looks up and smiles at me.

"I was wondering, if you were busy on a consult?"

"No, I'm not. Interesting case?"

I nod.

"Yeah, I think it is. Rare surgery. Interested?"

She gives some paper to a nurse and looks at me.

"Definitely."

Vaguely on the background I hear the elevator open again and I smile at her.

"Then that settled."

"Meredith!"

A young voice cheers from the other side of the hall.

We both turn around, and I see a young six year old girl running towards us.

She's very pretty, soft red curls and a porcelain kind of skin.

In my mind floats of a picture Mark showed me, a few years ago. She looks a lot like Angeline, my daughter..

I look at Meredith, and try to remain calm.

She looks at me with a confused, investigated look for a second.

Oh God, she knows, I think by myself and swallow a bit nervous.

Meredith interrupts her gaze at me, and kneels down to receive a big hug from the girl.

"Hey.. you!" Meredith says after a little moment of doubt.

She quickly looks at me and I look away.

"What are you doing here? Where's your daddy?" I hear Meredith ask her, but my attention goes to the elevator, where I see Mark stepping out.

Oh God, I can't handle this, I think.

Mark looks around, a little in panic, but I see a sigh of relief when he sees Meredith with the little girl.

Oh God, oh God, I keep repeating myself, looking at Mark.

The next thing Mark sees is me. I see a moment of panic again, but then he looks content and walks over to me, or us.

I see him exchange some looks with Meredith, and then they both look at me.

Now, I'm really starting to panic.

"There he is," I hear the little girl say and Meredith gets up with Angeline in her arms.

"I see, sweetie," Meredith says.

Mark is now in front of us and he smiles.

"Wow, this is awkward," Meredith says quietly and she looks a little nervous.

Angeline looks confused and stretches her arms to her father.

Mark takes her over from Meredith, and smiles with that same grin at me.

"Don't run away from you Daddy, you know that," he whispers towards Angeline and she giggles.

"I'm not handling this," I whisper and I put the coffee on the counter of the nurse station and I quickly walk away.

"Addison!" Mark calls after me.

"You're not walking away from this!"

I quickly turn around, and I see him following me, and Meredith just stand there, and looking at us, just like the rest of the nurses and doctors who are there.

I keep on walking and turn into a random gangway.

I turn left into a on call room, and sit down on a bed, getting my hands trough my hair.

A few seconds later the door opens, and Mark's standing there, with still Angeline in his arms.

"Addison.."

He shuts the door and sits besides me.

"You're not your mother.."

Tears well up in my eyes, and I shake my head.

"I'm sure beginning to look like her.."

"You're beginning clean, Addie.. Take advantage of that.. You have another chance, here."

He rubs my back gently and I shiver.

"I can't do this Mark!" I whisper and I look at him.

"I have a whole new life here, now. Derek loves me again, Mark.."

"But you whole new life and relationship is based on a lie, Addison! Get rid of that lie, and start over. Everybody makes mistakes. You have, the opportunity to heal that mistake."

I wipe off some tears and look at him.

"I screwed up, Mark. There's just too much the time can't erase. How am I going to explain this.. To myself, to Derek.. to her.." I whisper and look at Angeline.

"I'm here for you Addison. I'll hold your hand, I'll help you. I'll always be here for you.."

I slowly nod.

Angeline looks at me with a friendly smile.

"Who is she, Daddy?"

She looks upon Mark with puppy dog's eyes.

Mark lifts her of his arms and puts her between us on the bed.

"You remember the picture I've given you, of your Mommy?"

She nods and looks at me with an investigating gaze.

"It's her," she whispers with a voice full of dismay.

**Okay. I seriously don't know what I'm going to do now, so the next chapter can take a while. My other fanfiction will be a little more active, hint hint. Please review!**


	6. Running

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry. This is the last chapter, I just couldn't bring it up to write more for**Grey's Anatomy**. I will definitely finish So This Is Life Now, sometime. I hope you like the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, but Angeline is mine. **

**POV's Addison.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Running

_I turn left into a on call room, and sit down on a bed, getting my hands trough my hair._

_A few seconds later the door opens, and Mark's standing there, with still Angeline in his arms._

"_You remember the picture I've given you, of your Mommy?"_

_She nods and looks at me with an investigating gaze._

"_It's her," she whispers with a voice full of dismay._

Another tear rolls down my cheek and I quickly weep it away.

Her investigating look turns into curiosity.

"Why are you crying?"

I slowly breath out all of my air, and I can't get my eyes off her.

"You're just.." I quickly glance at Mark, who nods encouraging, but looks also a little afraid, ".. so beautiful."

Angeline gives me a little smile.

"I look like you.."

For the first time I smile, maybe I even laugh a little.

She stretches out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Angeline," she says softly.

"I knew that," I whisper. But then I feel Mark looking, and I look him in the eye. He gives me this look, I..

"I'm.. I'm.." I breath out again. "I'm your mom," I say. I look at her expression. Still friendly, but I would swear her eyes widened just a little. "But you can call me Addison, if you want to.." I take her hand, and she shakes it.

"Nice to meet you.. Addison," she says and gives me another smile. Small, but it's there. I decide to return it. Then I see this sparkle in her eyes, it's indescribable.

Then my pager goes off, and I give a quick glance at it. _911_.

"I.. I have to go," I say and stand up.

"I'm sorry," I softly say, and look at Mark. His eyes are focused on the ground.

When I'm at the doorway, I turn around, and Angeline looks at me. I lift my hand to wave, but when it's up, my fingers crawl back together into a fist, and I'm not sure what to do.

"Bye," I whisper to her, and turn around to walk out of the door.

"Bye," I hear her reply, as I close the door.

_gogogogogogogogo_

"You're late.. Long surgery?" Derek asked when I came into the trailer, late in the evening.

"Yes," I sighed. I didn't tell him I stayed two hours in the hospital, just thinking.

"You're all wet.." Derek noticed.

"Yes," I said. "I walked." I didn't tell him I ran a few miles, just avoiding to go home.

"Seriously?" He stared at my navy-blue scrubs.

"Seriously," I sighed again and threw my bag with normal clothes on our bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said quietly.

"Addison."

I stopped walking in the doorway. "Yes?"

"What's going on?"

I couldn't tell him, just couldn't. "Nothing," I say and walk out of the door.

_gogogogogogogogogo_

The next morning I was out of bed soon. It was raining outside, and Derek still was sleeping.

I put on my jogging pants, and wrote a quick letter for Derek.

_I'm out running. Don't worry about me. See you tonight. –Addi_

I got my keys and cell, put them into my pocket and left.

Running was relieving, I didn't have to think about anything, I didn't have to feel anything.

30 minutes later I'm resting on a park bench, staring at my phone. Should I contact Mark and talk with him? Should I make a difference? I decide I should. Quickly I send him a message.

_Mark. I'm at Cowen's Park. I would like to talk.. for real. Please come.. -Add__i_

I read it over and put –_son_ at the end. I'm not that close to him.. anymore. I send the message, and 3 minutes later my phone vibrates. I open the message.

_I'll be there in 10. –Mark_

For ten minutes long I'm sweating, not sure what causing it. Maybe it's still from the running, maybe I'm just being nervous. I don't know.

"Addi," a strange familiar voice says, only a few feet away. I jump a little and look around. Of course, it's Mark. "Are you ready to make this work?"

I quietly breathe in, and a few seconds later out.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Definitely."

* * *

**So she's gonna try. Happy? I hope so. Please leave me a review, and check out my latest stories for _Bones_. They're a bit better. At least, I think so.**


End file.
